


The key to a good night's sleep

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Liam's mom is called jenna, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Just some fluff with a sleepy Liam that wants cuddles.





	The key to a good night's sleep

"Liam?" Brett whispers and looks down at his shoulder where Liam's head is resting. 

They're watching a movie, sitting on Liam's bed with their backs on the headboard and this is the third time Liam has fallen asleep. And somehow every time Brett reached for the laptop to stop the movie Liam jolted up like he has a sixth sense or something, and insisted that he was totally watching the movie and not sleeping.

"Mm," Liam replies sleepily but doesn't open his eyes.

"You fell asleep again," Brett says softly, sounding amused, as he gently caresses his hair, running his fingers through the long locks. 

"No, I didn't," he grumbles, "I'm watching the movie, stop talking." He cracks his eyes open and groans when the light from the screen attacks his eyes.

"Sure you are, baby" Brett chuckles, "We can watch the rest of the movie another time, you know. I should probably go anyway, it's getting late."

"What- no," Liam protests, sounding a little more awake now, "actually, I think we should watch another movie after this one," he adds, trying and failing to fight back a yawn.

"Liam-" Brett starts speaking but Liam interrupts him. 

"Fine fine, no movie. I barely saw a second of this one anyway, just… don't leave. Sleep here," he says and pulls away so he's looking at Brett, "and you'll leave tomorrow morning before school, my parents won't even know you're here," he grins.

"Liam, your mom knows everything," Brett says, raising an eyebrow. They both know he's right. 

"Okay, true. But I'm sure she won't mind. Please," he pouts and looks at him with his best puppy-dog eyes, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Brett rolls his eyes fondly and sighs. Fucking Liam with his beautiful blue eyes and adorable pout, he’s never able to say no to him, especially when he looks so freaking cute. Well, it’s not like needs much convincing if he's being honest, he’ll take any chance he has to sleep close to Liam.

Liam obviously knows that he's won before Brett even speaks, because a smug grin slowly replaces his pout. 

"Yeah, okay I'll stay," he smiles and Liam leans in to kiss him, moving to sit on his lap so they're almost the same height. 

Brett returns the kiss and places his hands loosely on Liam's waist, slipping under his shirt and stroking the smooth skin. Liam moans against his lips and deepens the kiss, hands gripping the hair on the back of his head and tongue moving greedily inside of his mouth. 

"You were literally sleeping five minutes ago," Brett chuckles breathlessly when they break the kiss. 

"Well, I'm awake now," Liam smirks and motions towards the obvious bulge in his sweatpants. 

Brett is just as _awake_ , but he's not about to risk it with Jenna sleeping in the room across the hall. 

He grips Liam by his sides and maneuvers him easily despite Liam's little yelps of protest so he's now sitting on the bed next to him. 

"Not fair," Liam glares at him, but his disheveled hair and his sleepy eyes just make him look more adorable and less threatening, "at least take off your clothes so we can go to sleep," he says pulling off his own shirt.

They settle under the covers only in their boxers and Liam immediately shuffles closer, moving his arms and legs until he’s comfortable with almost his whole body lying on top of Brett’s, his head resting on his firm chest.

“Mm that’s nice,” Liam hums pleased, his lips brushing against Brett’s skin. “Hug me, asshole,” he complains and Brett smiles. This shouldn’t sound so adorable. 

"I thought that we were gonna cuddle, not that you're gonna use me as a mattress," Brett says but brings his arms around Liam's naked torso. He enjoys having him so close and sleeping feeling Liam's weight on top of him. It makes both him and his wolf feel safe, and judging by the sweet scent of contentment coming off of Liam it's the same for him, as well.

"Shut up, you love it," Liam mumbles and snuggles in his embrace, placing a kiss on his chest right where his heart is. "Also, mattresses don't speak, let me sleep."

Brett chuckles and tightens a little his hold around him as he closes his eyes. “Goodnight, Li,” he whispers and smiles at the incoherent mumble that he receives as a reply from an already sleeping Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to point out any errors.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
